


Under His Spell

by jordiorheirans



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Cheating Kuroo, F/M, Haikyuu Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordiorheirans/pseuds/jordiorheirans
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou was a loyal and faithful kind of guy. He doesn’t do cheating, flings, and fuck buddies. He believes that a man should only love one woman.But his beliefs about love changed when he met Yamaguchi Y/N barged into his life, like literally. When he saw his cute face, pouty lips, and argentine eyes, his beliefs were forgotten. All he could remember was he needed to kiss those pouty lips.Would he fight the attraction towards the woman even if he knows that it’s wrong? Or would he let his feelings show as he thrust his hard shaft hard and deep inside her?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	Under His Spell

A/N: Before reading this story, be warned this has incorrect grammars. I don't have time to edit, and please English is not my first language so bear with my English and grammar.

LMAO LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO PUBLISH/CONTINUE THIS STORY


End file.
